One More Gift
by SaltyJak
Summary: While his plan had been to sleep in on this particular Saturday, it happened to be Timmy Turner's Birthday today, and all his friends are invited! Not necessarily a bad thing, right? But why does Vicky have to be there? And why is she being... not Icky?


Timmy Turner slept soundly in his bed, his alarm clock read the time as ten-thirty in the A.M. The reason he was not in school was not because he was sick, nor was it because he had simply decided not to go to school. No, the reason Timmy slept soundly in his bed at ten-thirty in the morning was because yesterday had been Friday, and every ten year old knows that Friday heralds the end of the school week, and the beginning of the weekend, where one can do things like sleep in, play video games, hang out with friends, and even stave off the unwanted affections of a certain raven-haired girl(who still happened to be his best friend, regardless of her very forward advances).

"Good morning Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda poofed from their fishbowl and exclaimed happily at their godchild, who was startled to the point of jumping out of bed and landing on the floor in a heap of blankets, a pillow, and himself, of course.

No, fate would dictate that there would be no sleeping in 'til noon today, but not for a bad reason, it was simply because-

"Happy Birthday Timmy!"

Timmy's birthday was today, in a few short hours, he would no longer be a ten year old with fairy godparents, an evil babysitter, and goofy parents; but an eleven year old with... pretty much all of those things.

"You guys remembered!" Timmy sprang up and hugged his godparents.

"Of course we did! How could we forget our own godchild's birthday party?"

"Well... it's not like nobody's ever forgotten my birthday, I-"

Timmy's phone began to ring.

"Hang on a sec..." Timmy picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Timmy! Happy Birthday! Can I come over?"

"Tootie, I-" he contemplated what to do, he wasn't sure if his parents had planned a party yet, and therefore wasn't sure if Tootie had been invited to the party... "Sure." maybe she'd hold off on the advances a little since it was his birthday... Or maybe she'd be even more insane _because _it was his birthday...

There was a sound that could only be described as a squee from the other end before Tootie apparently hung up on him, which left him between one and twenty seconds to get downstairs before Tootie arrived and broke the door down through sheer force of will. This left him no time to take a shower and get dressed, but that was hardly a problem with fairy godparents.

After wishing himself showered and dressed, Timmy ran downstairs to find that his parents were nowhere to be found. Hardly a surprise at this point in his life... but that could only mean one thing... Timmy stepped into the kitchen with dread in his heart as he spied a note on the kitchen table.

"Dear Timmy, Happy Birthday! You're Father and I really wanted to be here to celebrate it with you, but an important business call came up at both of our workplaces, coincidentally! Vicky will be coming over to keep an eye on you... Or was it Vicki? I'm not really sure! Anyway, she'll be picking up your cake and bringing it here, she'll also be here to keep an eye on your friends. We left your present under your bed, feel free to open it whenever you want. We should be back by ten the latest. Love you! Mom and Dad." Timmy had actually read the entire note out loud, though he wasn't sure why. "Well... they remembered... maybe they really _do_ have important business calls..."

A knocking at his front door roused him from his thoughts and he went to answer the door to find an unexpected pair of guests. Unexpected because Tootie and Vicky did not have the best relationship for sisters and fought almost as much as Timmy and Vicky did. "Hi Timmy!" Tootie launched herself at Timmy, who was able to catch her without tipping over as his brain registered that Tootie would not be slowing down her affections in any way today. Against his normally sound judgment, Timmy returned the hug Tootie gave him and even looked at Vicky and waved in greeting, to which she responded by blowing into a party horn. Her face betrayed no emotion, she didn't seem happy or angry to be watching Timmy and her sister(and their friends) nor did she seem sad or even mildly annoyed. She just looked bored. "Here!" Tootie pulled away and handed him a small gift; haphazardly wrapped and taped over in several places where the wrapping paper had apparently ripped.

"Thanks!" Timmy took the gift and looked it over. "Can I open it?"

"That's normally what you do with presents, Twerp." Vicky walked past her sister and Timmy holding the cake and went into the kitchen.

"Don't mind Vicky, she just wanted to sleep in later, but once I told her I was coming over, she figured it would be easier to drive over here."

"Wait..." Timmy began unwrapping the gift. "She drove you over here? Why?"

Tootie shrugged. "Dunno. Must be in a good mood for some reason..."

Timmy had finished unwrapping the gift and looked at it. It was a video game, one known for co-op play and gratuitous violence. "Tootie... I don't have this system..."

"Sure you do! Your parents told me they... got... it... Um... you haven't opened your present from them yet, have you?"

"No..."

"Ah... sorry... Spoiler alert?"

"Oh... well then, I guess we'll have to play sometime!"

"Actually..." Tootie looked past Timmy to see if Vicky was within earshot. "I wasn't sure what to get you, that game was Vicky's idea, and I obviously couldn't get it without her, as you can see by the rating..."

"So... you want me to thank her?"

"No! As far as we're concerned, this conversation never happened. She doesn't want you to know!"

"Ah, gotcha. My lips are sealed."

"Good." Tootie breathed a sigh of relief. "So, where are your parents?"

"Business."

"Sorry... again."

"Don't worry about it. Now, we could sit in the doorway all day, or you could come in."

Tootie smirked and walked past Timmy into the house. Vicky didn't seem to be in the living room, so he and Tootie went into the kitchen to find that Vicky was putting the cake in the fridge. She shut the door and looked at the two of them as they did the same to her. "What?"

"Everything... alright?" Timmy tried making conversation, but it felt very awkward for some reason. Possibly because normal conversation with Vicky was near to impossible.

"Yes...? Why do you ask?" she leaned against the fridge and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're... not gonna torture us?" Okay, that was a stupid question on Timmy's part, and he really wished he could've taken it back.

"Or yell at us?" Tootie joined in on this line of questioning, common sense apparently not having been invited to this birthday party.

"Or make me do my chores?"

"Or send us up to Timmy's room while you watch violent TV shows?"

"No, to all of your questions." Vicky walked past them again and went into the living room to lay on the couch. She turned on the TV and began flipping through channels.

Timmy and Tootie watched with a combination of confusion and rapt fascination as their evil babysitter acted... well, not evil. "You have any idea what's going on?" Timmy turned to look at Tootie, who merely shook her head.

"No idea... she seemed a little strange when she got up today, but this is... this is just bizarre..."

Both sat in silence as they peeked out at their babysitter.

"You should go out there." Tootie spoke quietly.

"Me?! Why me?! Why not you? You're her sister..."

"I have to... call AJ and Chester! Yeah... so... Get out there!" Tootie shoved him roughly from behind and Timmy went stumbling into the living room and crashing into the arm of the couch. He stopped to steady himself and looked up at Vicky, who glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before returning her gaze to the TV.

"Um... Hey."

Vicky glanced back over at Timmy. "Hey."

"Nice... um... nice weather we're having today..." upon finishing this sentence, a thunderstorm broke out outside.

"Suppose so." Vicky looked back at the TV.

"Are... are you mad at me? For having to come over here and keep an eye on things on my birthday? I mean, I'm sure you'd rather be out with your friends or something..."

"I'm fine."

"You- you are?"

"Yup."

"Okay... then do you mind... if I sit?"

Vicky didn't respond, but pushed her legs back toward the back of the couch.

Timmy almost ran back into the kitchen at this, he was sure she would've taken the lull in his defenses to do something horrible, but she didn't. And he didn't run, opting to take her invitation and sit down on the couch in front of her legs.

After a few minutes, Timmy noticed that Tootie was peering out from the kitchen again and he ushered her over, to which she responded by shaking her head back and forth vigorously. Timmy narrowed his eyes and gestured for her to come into the living room again with his arm. Again, she shook her head. "Look, I came in here and I'm still alive, so now it's your turn! Get in here and sit next to me!" Timmy mouthed the words and hoped Vicky wouldn't notice the silent argument between him and her sister.

Tootie's face turned red, more from held in frustration than embarrassment, but she left the kitchen and sat next to Timmy. "So Sis... Crimson Chin, huh?"

"Is that what this is? To be honest, I've just been kinda zoning out, I'm still pretty tired."

"Oh? High school stuff?"

"Yeah-" Vicky yawned and covered her mouth. "English teacher wants us to write some kind of 'alternate re-telling' of whatever the Hell Odysseus was doing for the twenty-odd years that he wasn't around. From what I've looked up on the computer, she's basically telling us to write fanfiction."

"Fanfiction?" Timmy asked.

"A long story for a different day. Point is, I hate writing. And this thing has to be at least five pages..."

"Sorry to hear that. I'm not big on writing myself..." Tootie added in.

Timmy remained strangely quiet.

"Not gonna add your two cents, Twerp?"

"Huh? Oh! Er... I... kind of like reading sometimes... but I don't think I'm cut out to start writing yet..."

"Yet? As in, you might be in the future?"

"Well... maybe." Timmy shrugged. "It's not something I spend a lot of time worrying about right now, I'm only ten."

"You're eleven." Vicky spoke up as she stretched her arms over her head.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Vicky moved to get up.

"I'll get it!" Timmy sprang off the couch and strode over to the door.

"O...kay?" Vicky relaxed back onto the couch.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Tootie, I'm fine. Stop worrying so much and watch the show." Vicky stuck out her hand and ruffled Tootie's hair, then returned it to her side. A very un-Vicky-like gesture if there ever was one.

Timmy meanwhile, was answering the door and found Chester and AJ on his front steps. "Happy Birthday dude!" both exclaimed as they handed him their gifts.

"Thanks you guys!" Timmy glanced into the house and shut the door so he and his two friends were outside and no longer able to be heard by Vicky. Luckily for the three friends, the sky had yet to open up and start pouring rain on them. "Alright. So Tootie's here, right?"

"Oh yeah? You plan on telling her how you feel?" Chester quirked an eyebrow at Timmy.

"I already told you, I don't like her that way! That'd be like me dating my sister or something!"

"She clearly doesn't see it that way." AJ began. "Besides, if not Tootie, then who? Gonna waste another year of your life chasing after Trixie?"

"No..."

"Then who does that leave? Veronica? She doesn't even know you exist! Heck, the only girl left in your life is Vicky, and that's just wrong on so many levels."

"Ignoring that suggestion and speaking of Vicky... She's here."

The front yard of the Turner household fell silent as a tumbleweed drifted through, carried on a quiet breeze.

"Well Timmy, Happy Birthday! Me and Chester have to-"

"Oh no you don't!" Timmy grabbed his friends' shirt collars as they tried to escape. "Tootie's here with Vicky, and Vicky is acting... like not herself, so you two have no excuse to not stick around!"

Both his friends groaned and relented as they followed him into the house.

"Hey Tootie, Vicky. Look who I found!" Chester and AJ waved at the two sisters nervously. They were definitely expecting Vicky to pull something now that they were all here, and in truth, so was Timmy, but he was also going to give her the benefit of the doubt, being the too-nice person that he was.

"Well, since everyone's here, I guess we'll blow out the candles and have some cake." Vicky got up from the couch, being careful not to accidentally kick Tootie as she did and went into the kitchen.

Timmy placed his gifts on the couch and went into the kitchen first, evidently being the bravest of his friends. Vicky had already taken the cake out and placed it on the table, and was now sticking candles into it. "Can you hand me the matches?" Vicky asked as she stuck in the eleventh candle.

"Sure." Timmy grabbed the matches out of one of the kitchen drawers and handed them to Vicky.

"Thanks." Vicky lit the candles and blew out the match, then tossed it in the trash. "You're... not gonna ask me to sing 'Happy Birthday' to you, are you?" she almost sounded... nervous? When was Icky Vicky nervous? Okay, that wasn't fair. She most certainly wasn't being Icky today.

"I'd prefer that you didn't..."

"Oh good. Never liked singing, don't have the voice for it."

Perhaps not, Timmy had mostly only been exposed to Vicky's yelling voice, or her saccharine facade voice. He wasn't sure himself if singing was one of her talents.

"Tootie! Baldy! Braces! Get in here!" finally she had let out a bit of her normal self, which somehow brought relief to Timmy, but that may have just been because it wasn't directed at him.

His three friends quickly shuffled in and took their seats at the table, along with Timmy, and eventually Vicky.

"So, I-" Timmy began.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Tootie, Chester, and AJ sang in unison.

"Guys-"

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"Guys?"

"Happy Birthday dear Timmy!"

"Guys."

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"I'm only inviting Vicky to my next birthday party..."

"Just blow out your candles!" Tootie exclaimed.

Timmy did as he was told, knowing that Tootie likely had a similar temper to her sister.

"...What'd you wish for?" AJ asked.

"I wished that my friend AJ knew that you're not supposed to tell people what you wished for when you make a wish." Timmy deadpanned, which elicited a small chuckle from Vicky.

"Pfft. Whatever. Let's eat some cake, then I can school you in your new game!"

"You tell everybody?" Timmy looked at Tootie.

"Just... our friends..."

"So everyone knew I was getting a new game system but me?"

"Yes." Vicky spoke up before anyone else. She was currently leaning on her elbow and looked bored beyond description.

"Huh." Timmy took a few moments to contemplate this before shrugging his shoulders and cutting a slice of cake for everyone.

Vicky looked at him in confusion for several seconds when he slid a piece over to her. "Um... thank you..." Now _he_ was being nice to _her_?

After having their fill of cake, the four kids went into the living room while Vicky offered to clean up. This shocked everyone present, but none of them were the type to look a gift horse in the mouth, so they brushed it off.

Timmy's gifts from his friends were partly for him, and partly for them. Chester and AJ had both gotten him games for his new system; which was now set up in front of the TV in the living room, but AJ had also grabbed a couple of controllers, while Chester had gotten one more. The perfect number so that Timmy, AJ, Chester, and Tootie could play the game together. The foursome now sat in the living room playing the game that Tootie had bought for Timmy.

Vicky came in and noticed that the couch was fully occupied. She was about to turn around and go back in the kitchen when Timmy slid off the couch and onto the floor, opening up a spot on the couch for the red-head. He had a feeling that this new, nicer version of Vicky was unlikely to last beyond today, but he held out some hope that maybe it would, and he was going to at least try to meet her halfway, no matter what his friends said.

Luckily for him, they opted to stay quiet as Vicky took Timmy's seat next to Tootie.

After that, the rest of the day went by smoothly and quietly. Well, except for the somewhat too loud video game. AJ's dad eventually showed up to take Chester and AJ home, while Vicky's parents came to get Tootie shortly afterward, leaving just Timmy and Vicky in the house. "So..." Timmy looked at Vicky from his position on the floor.

"So?"

"Are... you gonna make me do chores or something _now_?"

Vicky raised an eyebrow at Timmy. "Do you really _want_ to do chores or something?"

"No!" Timmy returned his attention to the game and heard Vicky snicker at his nervousness.

Several minutes passed before he got up the courage to speak again. "So why are you being nice?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you nice to me and Tootie? And to Chester and AJ too? Are you feeling sick or something? You _are_ okay, right?"

"I told Tootie the same thing I'm gonna tell you, I'm fine. I'm not sick, nor am I gonna die anytime soon, though your concern is noted." Vicky shot him a small smirk, causing him to blush and look back at the TV.

"So... what is it then?"

"It's your birthday."

"I know it's my birthday, I mean why are you being so ni-" if Timmy's head had gears in it instead of gray matter, they'd be a'turning right about now.

"I've always been nice to you on your birthday, just like I'm always nice to Tootie on her birthday. I'm not as heartless as you all think I am."

"...I never said you were heartless..."

"No, but I'm sure you thought it on more than one occasion."

He had... he most definitely had. And now he felt bad for thinking it. "I can admit... I've thought that a few times..."

"And do you still?"

"Well... no..."

"Are you just telling me what I wanna hear? Or do you actually mean that?"

Did he actually mean it? Timmy wasn't in the habit of saying things he didn't mean... But this was _Vicky_, appeasing her to avoid mental or emotional harm was something he had become all too good at... Yet... he really did believe that Vicky wasn't truly evil, maybe it took a little bit of growing up to make him realize it. "I do mean it. I don't think you're evil, or heartless. I just think that you don't like showing that you can be a nice person, I'm sure you have a good heart..." he was facing toward the TV so Vicky couldn't see him, but his face was hot from all the blood rushing to it.

Vicky looked at him and was genuinely impressed and moved by what he had said. "Hey... C'mere real quick."

Timmy didn't move from his spot, afraid that this was it, she'd prove him wrong here and now and strike while his defenses were down.

"Please?"

Okay, that was a new one. Vicky never said please to anyone, especially not Timmy. He got up from the floor and left his controller behind as he sat down on the couch so he could give her his full attention. "Y-yeah?"

"I haven't given you a Birthday present, have I?" her voice was even and... somber? It certainly didn't sound like her normal voice.

"Well... no, but that's okay, I-"

"Shh. It's not okay. Unfortunately, I can't leave to go get you something, your parents would be awful cross with me if I did that..." her voice took on an innocent tone as she said this.

"Yeah, sure they would." Timmy deadpanned at her.

"Okay, maybe not." she laughed lightly, a huge step up from her normally evil cackle that she called a laugh. "But I still think I should get you something..."

"That's not-"

"Oh! I know! Close your eyes."

Timmy looked at her quizzically.

"There's one more gift for you. C'mon, I don't bite, and I won't do anything mean, I promise."

Timmy hesitantly closed his eyes and waited for... he didn't really know, it likely wouldn't be good, but he made his bed, so now he had to sleep in it.

Vicky, on the other hand, wasn't sure if she could go through with her plan. Too bad, considering she had been thinking about it for a little over a week now... But what was she so afraid of? She was Vicky, she feared nothing and no one! And so what if the Twerp didn't like what she did, what was he gonna do? Tell his parents? They wouldn't believe him anyway... But... what if he did like it? She thought about canceling the whole plan and chalking it up as a loss... but she couldn't do that! Vicky wasn't the type of person to chicken out on anything! Not even...

Timmy cracked an eye open at Vicky, she had apparently been keeping him waiting a bit longer than she thought. "Hey! No peeking!" she watched Timmy close his opened eye. Vicky decided that life wasn't worth being spent worrying about what could've been and leaned forward, bringing her lips into contact with his for only a second(okay, maybe two), before pulling away, her cheeks now tinted a light shade of pink.

Timmy opened his eyes after a second and touched his fingers to his lips. "Did- did you just-"

"Yes." Vicky refused to make eye contact with Timmy, finding the stairs leading to the house's second floor much more interesting. She felt the couch depress slightly and turned back toward Timmy to see that he was nearly on top of her.

"Why?"

"I... don't really know..." she didn't break eye contact, but she was clearly on edge now.

"So... you must... like me, right?"

The Twerp was either blessed with dumb luck when it came to assumptions, or he was far too smart for his own good. "That's... usually what it means when a girl kisses you..."

"Okay..." Timmy seemed to get lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes, while Vicky was left to wonder if she had just made the biggest screw up of her short life.

"Did... did you like it?" Vicky's blush darkened even further, this was _very_ unfamiliar territory for her.

"I... dunno. Maybe... we could try again? Y'know, so I'd be expecting it this time?"

Vicky couldn't ignore the giddy feeling in her mind as she pulled Timmy closer and pressed her lips to his once again.


End file.
